


【坤丞】小孩发烧了

by InsomniaMemo



Category: KC - Fandom, k c
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:28:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21994504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsomniaMemo/pseuds/InsomniaMemo
Kudos: 16





	【坤丞】小孩发烧了

等范丞丞迷迷糊糊的清醒过来后，一转头竟看到了坐在床边许久不见的自家男朋友

蔡徐坤见他醒了，从旁边的桌子上拿起一杯水递给他，用一贯的温柔声线说：“宝宝，喝口水吧”

范丞丞乖乖接过杯子抿了一口水，然后抱着杯子看了看四周，他疑惑道：“我不是在练习室……？”

蔡徐坤摸了摸小孩的头发，担皱起眉头道：“宝宝你发烧了，正廷把你送回家了，然后给我打的电话，我就过来了”

范丞丞吐了吐舌头，然后撒娇道：“老大~你来都来了，陪我睡会儿吧”

蔡徐坤拗不过他的撒娇攻势，换好睡衣便爬上床环着他宝宝睡觉

许是因为行程的劳累，蔡徐坤刚躺下没一会儿就睡着了

范丞丞盯着蔡徐坤的睡颜出了神，看到人皱了皱眉，他就伸手把人的眉头展平

看着人恬静的睡颜，范丞丞起了捉弄人的心思。他扒了两个人的睡裤，双腿缠上蔡徐坤的腰间，手下也轻轻地撸动着人的性器

要说世上还有一件范丞丞不知道的事，大概就是在他做这一切的时候，他身边的人其实一直是醒着的

蔡徐坤睡的浅，刚刚范丞丞脱了他裤子的时候就醒了，但也只是躺在那，看他家小孩趁他睡着有在做什么坏事

范丞丞把玩着手里的勃然大物还觉得不够，手指又悄悄探向自己身后。平时都是蔡徐坤给他扩张，他自己还没有探索过那片领域，只是在穴口周围轻抚着都让他暗暗兴奋着

完了，发烧药不会吃成春药了吧

他回想着每一次蔡徐坤给他做前戏时的动作，手也悄悄探进了后穴里，突如其来的异物感让他忍不住叫出了声。抬眼看看蔡徐坤的反应，见人还没有睁眼便又松了口气，任凭那一根手指往更里面的地方探索

蔡徐坤听着范丞丞随着手指深入发出的甜腻的喘息声，性器硬的发紫。想着以前两人做的时候小孩的表情，蔡徐坤又忍不住了

本来想发烧放过小孩一次的，既然他先挑起欲望，那他蔡徐坤也不做人了

“宝宝这是欲求不满了？”刚睡醒慵懒的声线在范丞丞头顶上响起，到把他吓了一跳，手指也被后穴推出去了一点

“坤……坤哥……你怎么醒了……”

“刚刚好像有只小可爱趁我睡觉的时候在做坏事，被我抓到了，恩？”蔡徐坤嘴角勾起一抹邪笑，手也不老实的向小孩身后摸去，果不其然抓到了停在穴口处的手

“啊呀，我们宝宝是欲求不满了呢，连发着烧都想做那种事呢”

范丞丞脸红地发烫，他打掉身后的手，羞耻心这才漫了上来，小孩把边上的被子拉上头顶，闷闷的声音从被子里传出来：“我不弄了！睡觉！”

蔡徐坤连被子和人一把抱住，嘴角含着笑，手也伸进被子里不老实地揉捏着小孩的臀瓣

“本来我想放过宝宝的，但如果宝宝想要的话，那只有恭敬不如从命喽”

蔡徐坤轻轻吻着范丞丞，手指也探进了那个已经被轻轻扩开一点的穴口。范丞丞抬头应着蔡徐坤轻柔的吻，一边努力放松身体，好让他更好的扩张

“怎么感觉，宝宝今天发烧了这里更热呢”蔡徐坤打趣他道，又塞了一根手指进去，随着手指的动作，小孩的喘息声也愈发甜腻，那一处早就高高挺立着等待了

待到小孩后穴能容下四根手指在里面自由动作时，蔡徐坤才抽出手指，性器抵在人后穴处，一点一点往内壁探进

性器全部没入甬道后，蔡徐坤停了一会儿好给范丞丞适应的时间，等范丞丞用软软的声音说：“可以了老大……进来吧”这才在人的甬道里肆意抽插起来

“啊……啊不行……老大……慢点啊……我……我是个病人啊……呜呜”范丞丞被顶得狠了，撒开哭腔，双手环上蔡徐坤的脖子，哭唧唧地撒娇

“哈……听说做这个运动可以大量出汗啊，那不就刚好可以帮你排排毒么~”

范丞丞毫不犹豫的翻了个白眼，搂着脖子的胳膊又紧了紧

蔡徐坤狠着劲儿顶撞了一会儿后又对范丞丞提要求道：“宝宝啊~老公都让你爽了这么久了，要不宝宝来伺候我一下？”范丞丞被顶的失神，迷糊间两人就已经调换了下位置。范丞丞只感觉体内那根粗长顶到了体内的更深处，几乎要捅到胃了一样

“啊！不行了……老大……我要射了……”范丞丞尖叫出声，手指紧紧扣着蔡徐坤的背

“宝宝这是被我操射了？”蔡徐坤坏心地堵住马眼，诱惑他道：“乖宝宝，叫老公就让你射”

被体内还在大力抽插的性器弄的神志不清的范丞丞乖乖地随他的意愿，口齿不清地胡乱叫他“老公~让我射嘛~你最好了~”蔡徐坤这才松开手，看着白浊一股一股喷射出来

蔡徐坤抓着人的腰向上抬一下又落下，下身也不停的耸动着，任凭范丞丞仰着脖颈尖叫。他凑上去使劲的在人雪白的天鹅颈上留下暧昧的痕迹

做到最后时，范丞丞已经没力气支撑着自己正常地坐在人腿上，他软趴趴地摊在蔡徐坤肩头，身前性器只能吐出一点点白浊，溅洒在两人腹部

范丞丞也感觉体内的性器有了要射的意思，又使劲收缩穴道，紧紧地吸着性器，蔡徐坤被他吸得爽的不行，拍拍他的屁股 好笑地说：“轻点儿宝宝，这可是你下半生性福呢”范丞丞被他荤话刺激地脸红，手上轻轻打他一拳，让他赶紧射出来。蔡徐坤给了他一个轻柔的吻，在小孩甬道深处射了出来

第二天蔡徐坤起床给小孩量体温的时候发现小孩体温已经正常了，心里暗暗想着下次小孩发烧，也要这么治

躺在一边的范丞丞打了个喷嚏。

-End


End file.
